QAlien
by Nathair Bhinse
Summary: The Continuum bite off abit more then they can chew when they enlist a trouble making Q to set a Xenomorph from a parallel universe loose on the Enterprise to see how the crew adapts to a new threat. Rated M for blood, gore and language
1. The bringer of Q news

**Qalien:**

**Summery:** The Continuum bite off abit more then they can chew when they enlist a trouble making member of the Continuum to set a Xenomorph from a parallel universe loose on the Enterprise to see how the crew adapts to a new threat.

The creature gets out of the Continuum's control and it is Q who takes the fall. How will the crew of the Enterprise and a now banished, mortal Q, survive this acid blooded killer of whom they have no idea of its true nature and abilities? Will they be able to catch it before it starts a colony on board the ship and the Enterprise, perhaps the whole Federation, falls to an enemy not of its dimension?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Trek or Aliens, I just have an over active imagination and too much time on my hands. Also, this is my first attempt at a FanFic...So be nice...Or I will turn you into an Ameba. Comments are welcome, good or bad, though if they are bad, please be specific as to what the problem is.

_Author's Notes: This is post Nemesis, and although this fic is not totally cannon, if you haven't seen Star Trek: Nemesis, don't read this fic unless you want to have parts of the film spoiled. Same thing goes for any of the Aliens films, as parts of this mirror some of them in actions. _

_In space, not even the Q can hear you scream. _

The Enterprise E was a fine ship, and in the opinion of those who had the opportunity to serve on her, she was the best ship the Federation had to offer. All of the Enterprise ships, those before the E and the E herself, had seen many a battle and explored many a new world. She has been commanded by multiple captains throughout her mission to explore the unknown, and had been at times, a place of sanctuary for many alien species that were less then thrilled about being there. But none of these beautiful ships had been subject to being commanded by an arrogant, selfish, insanely annoying being, who claims omnipotence and has a name that is only one letter long ....Until now.

The Enterprise had recently been badly damaged in a battle with the Reman warbird, Scimitar. It left the Enterprise in the care of repair teams for quite awhile, and it was only a few days ago that she was released. Starfleet then got word from a neighboring Starbase that a Q, if not _the _well known Q, had appeared there with an odd warning about a new ship that had been spotted nearby. Q told the crew of the Starbase to avoid all contact with the vessel and request that the Enterprise be sent to investigate instead. Of course, after Picard was informed of the little visit by Q, he tried to turn the request away knowing full well that if Q asked that the Enterprise be assigned to the mission, it was not going to be one that they would enjoy. But the Admiral insisted that Picard 'break the ship in' and take her out to the Starbase for a few days and find out what Q wanted them to see.

Picard agreed in the end, not that he had much choice in the matter, and as soon as he had terminated communications with the Admiral, he found himself surrounded by his old friends who just appeared on the bridge and in his ready room in an accusing flash of white light. Most of them had moved on to other ships and perhaps other planets, and each one was still wearing or clutching some item of theirs from their vacation. From the looks of each of their faces, it was somewhat of a violent surprise to find themselves on board the Enterprise again without fair warning and in such a non-professional way of transportation. Apparently, Q wanted the old crew together for this mission, and it worried Picard to no end..

.

"**Q!".** The all too familiar voice of Captain Jean-Luc Picard, rang out through the previously silent air of the bridge. He darted onto the bridge from his ready room and instinctively turned toward the Captain's chair. Picard took a stance in front of the view screen, arms folded across his chest, shoulders squared in an attempt to look bigger and meaner than he really was. His eyes were focused unblinkingly on a tall man who was sitting, with an air of ownership, in _his_ chair on the bridge of _his_ ship. Said tall man had on the traditional Captain's uniform of the era, complete with the pips on the collar that also screamed Captain in every language at the top of their non-existent lungs. He had one leg crossed over the other, both arms stretched to their full lengths on the arms of the chair, and a wide, childish grin was plastered on his face. Neither of the men moved from their selected areas of the bridge, nor did the intruder seem to hear or, if he did, respond to the loud usage of his name.

Instead, they both stood their ground. Q smiling brightly as if Christmas had just come a month early, and Picard was frowning so hard that every wrinkle on his face was magnified ten fold. Q's smile faded the longer Picard frowned at him in silence. The initial excitement at getting the Captain to shout his name across the currently empty bridge, for everyone had fled to Picard's ready room at the sound of his voice, had now worn off, and a slight bit of an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach started to make itself known.

"**Alright Jean-Luc, you don't have to be so specific"** Q drawled. **"As a matter of fact, if I hadn't heard you use my name in that tone so many times before, and learned to associate it with the question of 'why am I here and what do I want', I would never have known what you meant by it".**

Picard didn't respond right away, but rather he let Q get out of the Captain's chair with a painful slowness that seemed to stress that he would prefer he was allowed to remain there until Jean-Luc absolutely needed to have the seat. Once he had straightened himself up and tugged violently at the bottom of his jacket to erase the folds, Q announced his reason for being aboard the Enterprise and the mysterious appearance of the old crew.

"**Now before you go off on one of your famous 'I'm tired of the games' rants, let me first tell you why I placed as many of your old crew members as I could find, back on this ship...Though it wasn't easy. Since when was it a rule that after you wreck a ship, you get a vacation?" **Q said, as he gave the Captain a raised eyebrow. Picard responded by quickly opening his mouth to speak, but Q cut him off by looking over at the ready room door, which had at least three heads sticking out of it trying to blend in with the wall to watch the spectacle, and giving it a dangerous glare.

"**I had to search all over for the Titan, not to mention how hard it was to find every one else that was needed for this thing, seeing as they seem to have the ability to find the smallest cracks in the universe to fall into so that I can't reach them with a long pole and hook...Or cloak themselves somehow so that I have to squint in order to find them.". **Q suddenly sounded extremely bored and his face conveyed that feeling with great ease, though there was also a bit of amusement dancing just out of sight. He had been pacing in front of Picard while he gave him his opening speech, arms folded behind him, though now he had decided that his legs just shouldn't be over worked so early in the day, and took a seat at the helm. Q turned around so that he was looking right at the Captain and hung one of his hands over the back of the chair. The other hand was set firmly on, and started to _play_ with the buttons _of_, the control panel behind him, which would have been in front of him had he been sitting _correctly_.

"**There is ship out there from another dimensio ...It was placed there by me, though I didn't want to at first, by request from the Continuum. It is human in origin, though there are none on board at the current time. I want you, or more like the Continuum wants you, to find out why there are no humans on board and what is on board that could have forced them off if that turns out to be the case."**

Again Q said it as if he had much better things to do than sit here and give them all the pieces of the puzzle and watch them struggle to put them together. Picard took this opportunity to get his two bits worth in and tried to tell Q off.

"**Q, I **_**am**_** tired of your games, of the Continuum's games...This must stop and it must stop now! If there is something on that ship, deal with it yourself, and before you do that I want you to put everyone back where you found them....Before you placed them here for your little stunt"**

Picard had decided to put that last bit in as added security. Due to his many experiences with Q, he knew if he wasn't specific in his request, Q might very well send them all back to where he first _encountered_ them...And that would really make everyone's day.

Q smirked at the last line of Picard's little rant, knowing full well that Jean-Luc had noticed the error of his idea of sending everyone back to where he _'found them'_. Q's fingers were much more interesting now that he was getting to the part he didn't want to be a part of, and he picked at them needlessly, not making eye contact with Picard as he started to speak.

"**Though I will warn you, and I'm sure the Continuum will complain about it as soon as I return home because I shouldn't say anymore, there have been sightings from **_**moi**_** of a vicious type on that hunk of metal...." **Q looked up at the Captain and stopped picking at his fingers. His voice lost the boredom it had been stressing for so long, instead it now had a hint of a plea.** "Watch yourself Jean-Luc, from the looks of that ship, there must have been around two hundred people on board, and I didn't see a trace of them when I brought the ship here. It looks to me like they just dropped what they were doing at the time and got the hell off as fast as humanly possible....Pardon the pun"**

Suddenly, Q jumped to his feet and gave Picard a grin so wide, his eyes seemed to disappear into his face. Picard stepped back a foot, not because he was afraid of Q, but because he had not been expecting the being to jump five feet into the air, attempt to bounce off the ceiling like a hyperactive child and land on his feet gracefully in front of him without a sound. **"Take care old friend, this may be your most dangerous mission yet" **Q added,and with a snap of his fingers, he was gone in a flash of light.

_Please Review....If I don't get any reviews, I won't write any "Q news"...Lol._


	2. The Encounter

Picard's jaw hung open in absolute shock; Q was actually making him do this again, and as per usual, without much information to act on. With a heavy sigh that conveyed both his great annoyance and exhaustion, Captain Jean-Luc Picard, and half of the ready room's inhabitants, headed toward the turbo lift in a flurry of colors. Captain WilliamRiker came up behind Picard and started to groan softly while rubbing his temples. **"Please tell me this was just Q's way of making sure the Enterprise has a loving crew to see her off?" **he whined through shut eyes though from the tone he used, it was obvious that he knew better. Deanna Troi walked along side him, her eyes were also shut and her lips were pursed in silent anger. Neither one had been among those brave three souls that had stuck their heads out the door of Picard's ready room to hear Q give them the mission briefing, so they both had small hopes of returning to their own ship soon.

Picard shook his head slowly in an attempt to clear his head before speaking to the already worried group of officers. **"I'm afraid not. We have been ordered by Admiral Dorrian** **to investigate a strange vessel spotted near Starbase seventy-two.** **From what I heard, it is a derelict ship which appears to have held a crew of around two hundred, all of which are missing..." **He inhaled deeply, coming to a stop in front of the turbo lift to let his friends board before him. Troi, Riker, Worf, Crusher, Guinan and La Forge all readied themselves in the turbo lift; each one staring back at Picard with expressions of deep concern etched on their faces. **"Where to Captain?"** Geordi asked quickly, placing a hand on the lift wall to keep the doors open. Picard shrugged quickly in reply and waved them on. **"I'll meet you in Ten-Forward in two hours, I want to do a personal sweep of this vessel and see who all is coming along for the journey with my own eyes. One can never trust the computer readings with Q being involved." **

Each nodded quickly and muttered in reply that they too would do sweeps of their own and meet up with him in Ten-Forward. The door to the lift closed with a hiss, and not more than two seconds passed when Picard heard the signature 'Qeffect', as Riker liked to call it, that told him he would not be getting to his sweeping of the ship anytime soon. Groaning softly and running his hands across his face, Picard turned around stiffly to face his abuser. **"Tisk, Tisk Jean-Luc. I had hoped you would learn to trust me a little more, do you really think I would throw a bunch of useless bipeds on your ship just to meet Starfleet's quota?"** Q smiled wickedly from Troi's former chair. He had his feet propped up on the arm rests of the Captain's chair and leaned back as far as the arm rest of Troi's chair would allow so as to get a better look at Picard. Jean-Luc sighed yet again, closing his eyes and whispering to himself while rubbing his eyes with his tired hands. **"Just ignore him, He'll go away when he gets bored of talking to a wall. It's not the first time you have had to become a brick wall..."**

Q stopped smiling immediately after hearing Picard speak to the air, and compare himself to a wall. He frowned heavily and stood up from the chair; walking a little ways to stand in front of Picard with an avian tilt of his head. **"Perhaps I should suggest that dear Mr and Mrs Troi** **bring the Titan along in case of a mental breakdown on your part, a second ship might be needed in that event."** Q smiled again and raised his eyebrows in waiting; perhaps he expected some kind of retort to fly out of the Captain's mouth. But to his dismay, Picard remained silent and kept his eyes shut. His face was relaxed and his hands had fallen to his side, making his posture slip some like he had fallen asleep standing up. Again Q tried to get his attention, this time he snapped his fingers and the both of them appeared outside the ship on a piece of asteroid that had just passed by Ten-Forward, where Guinan suddenly plastered herself on the window like a cat chasing a bird. A very feral expression was now fixed on her face.

"**Come now Jean-Luc, don't ignore me this time. This is really important and I need you to...focus.."** He waved his hand in front of Picard's face, removing his eyelids and forcing his head to turn so that Q was now in the center of his view. **"I am trying to be nice to you mortals but you are really starting to annoy me with your impersonation of a brick wall...Which by the way is not all that good, you're not even the same color or texture." **Q grinned suddenly and rubbed his hands together. **"I can fix that if you like." **He raised his hand up to snap his fingers again, but was interrupted by Picard's irritated voice. **"That will be all Q, either get to the point of this visit or be gone!" **Q twitched slightly at the angry outburst his pet wall had just preformed, but gave the good Captain his eyelids back instead of brick skin. **"Well, first off we need to get the ships moving in the right direction, though warp speed is not going to hack it."**

"**Q! Stop it at once!".** Picard hissed loudly, as Q snapped them both back onto the bridge of the Enterprise and set the Enterprise and the Titan on a spinning joyride toward Starbase seventy-two. The rest of the crew joined them, sans Riker and Troi who were assumed to be on board the Titan, with another flash of light and Qeffects. **"Now that all of the main mission mumbo jumbo is taken care of, it's time to check out that alien vessel...."** Q raised his hand up one more time and was greeted with an angry round of **"Not again" **from all in sight. Even Guinan had appeared on the bridge when the two ships were sent spiraling toward their doom. Picard now found himself, fully armed of course, on board the damaged ship with his annoyed comrades in tow. Q was nowhere to be found, and none had really expected him to stay with them in this little game of his.

"**That is starting to annoy me..."** Worf started to say through gritted teeth, but was cut off by Captain Picard, who knew full well that Q wanted a reason to turn the Klingon into an ameba.

"**Alright, Phasers on stun. Keep a good watch on all your surroundings, Q said there was something here that may have either run off the crew or killed them and I don't want any of us to become the next victim."** Picard set his Phaser Rifle on stun and watched the others do the same, with some grunts from Worf on the idea of following Q's advice. The one thing that really pulled at Picard when he looked around at the away team, was the lack of their Android friend, Data. Shaking off the feeling of failing him in some way, Jean-Luc raised the rifle up to shoulder level and took three people with him down a hallway to the left of their 'flashportation zone'. Worf, Crusher and Geordi were the chosen three who would follow him. Riker took Deanna, Guinan and an ensign that was shaking so hard, he couldn't keep the rifle trained on a single target for more than a second. They took the path to the right which seemed to be much darker than the other.

Riker and Troi both eyed the path before them with skeptical looks. The whole area looked like a war had broken out and acid appeared to be the number one weapon of choice for the combatants. What really set the burn marks and holes in the hull apart from anything that the crew of the Enterprise was used to, were the gold casings that littered the floor. Bullets of every size and strength were scattered about. The ship itself was of a design that none of them had seen before, making it seem like they were in some kind of horrible nightmare that they might not wake from. Deanna halted in her tracks and looked over at a rather slimy, organic looking wall. After a moment of staring silently at it, she pointed out the fact that they were not alone on this ship. **"I can sense something nearby, something large and very hostile. It might be better if we turn around and meet up with the other group. I really feel that we should continue to work the ship in one large group, instead of two small ones."** The ensign ignored her advice and took to gathering many of the spent casings up as souvenirs and stuffing them into a pouch on his hip. **"Haven't seen anything like this being used for...Gosh...Quite sometime. Might get something off of them later, you know?"** Guinan shook her head in a disapproving manner and shut her eyes halfway. Her upper lip curled into a snarl and she emitted a sound in disgust. The Ensign looked over at her with a question hanging on the tip of his tongue, but she cut him off before he could ask what was the matter. **"You know, I do hope you get to meet whatever these poor people had to fight off, because you really have no respect for the situation....Gathering up those casings in the hopes you can get some Latinum off them later...."** she made another coughing sound and returned to sweeping her weapon back and forth so as to have a good chance of catching whatever should come her way before it got close enough.

Picard stopped walking suddenly and held his hand up to signal the others to do the same. Something on the wall ahead of them had moved. Turning only his head so that his weapon was still focused on the target, he whispered to Dr. Crusher.** "Beverly, any life signs ahead of us?"** Crusher slowly raised her hand up and looked down at the readings she was getting with parted lips. **"Yes, two life signs. One strong, one weak....Just ahead near that wall." **she indicated the area that Picard had seen the movement from. He nodded slowly and then started to walk toward the life signs, keeping one arm stuck out at his side to keep the others behind him. What had at first looked like just a large blob of goo on the wall in front of him, turned out to be a person half covered in the slime that littered the walls and floors. She, as he soon learned, seemed to be the weak life form that Crusher had picked up on the scanner. This made him worry about what could possibly be the strong life sign if it was in the same area.

Worf leaned in slowly as he came around from behind the Captain, he kept his rifle up level with his chest with his right hand, while reaching out to touch the woman's face with his left hand. He had only just cleared one large web of goo from her face when her eyes popped open, startling Worf and sending him backpedaling into Geordie. The woman let out a long howl of pain, then moaned pitifully. **"Kill me....Please...Kill me."** Crusher rushed forward and started to run her hand across the woman's hair, pushing it from her eyes and mouth. **"It's going to be ok, we're here to help you..."** She trailed off as the woman opened her mouth and let out another scream. Her chest started to move, almost as if something was trying to escape from her armor. Picard grabbed Crusher by the shoulder and pulled her back to his side so that she and the woman were quite a distance from each other. A loud ripping sound forced them all to focus on the chest plate of the victim. A small, white, snake like head that was covered in blood, burst forward from the armor; its mouth open wide in a silent scream. It had no visible eyes or limbs, and hung from the body like an old, worn out rope. Out of reflex, Worf honed in on the alien and with one short burst from his weapon, fried it in place. Picard wheeled around to tell the Klingon to cease fire, but it was of no use. The alien was dead and now four bodies could be seen coming down the hall behind them with their weapons raised in alarm.

The Ensign was lagging behind the group, his feet catching here and there in the muck that was now ankle deep in the halls. Something shaped quite like an egg made him signal with a shout for his fellows to hold up while he investigated. The only reply he got was from Guinan, who proceeded to yell in anger. **"You get back here with us now! No more souvenirs Ensign, now!"** But he again ignored the warnings that his comrade gave him. The egg like object was also covered in slime, and moved at the top, which looked like it could just peel back like a banana. The Ensign froze in terror as the top opened up and a mass of white goo bubbled over the sides of the egg. He turned his head to face his commanding officers with a wide grin that had suddenly plastered itself on his once horrified features. **"Hey look, an egg! And it's hatching!"**

He looked back at the egg and wiped the smile from his face when the goo parted to allow two spider like legs to appear. **"Oh....Shit"** before he could raise his weapon, the spider like alien jumped from the egg and wrapped itself around his face; a long tail gripped his neck and squeezed, forcing him to gasp for air....

From a wall nearby, a blond haired man's head peeked through the goo that gathered in the corner. His blue eyes watching the whole spectacle with laugher dancing just out of sight. **"So that's how they do it" **he said, before vanishing into thin air with a flash of light.


End file.
